The present invention relates generally to hydraulic cylinder assemblies, and more particularly to a system, apparatus and/or method for controlling the pistons of the hydraulic cylinder assembly.
Hydraulic cylinder assemblies with internal pistons and/or rods are widely used as force transforming devices in different fields, including pressure multipliers utilized in wellbore servicing operations such as fracturing or the like. Such assemblies may comprise a power piston disposed in a cylinder and reciprocatingly movable within the cylinder between an extension direction and an opposite retraction direction. The piston may be further connected to auxiliary pistons or the like for pumping a working fluid to a working fluid output. The speed of the power piston in the extension and retraction directions is disadvantageously uncontrolled and there may be a significant difference in the speed of the piston in the extension and retraction directions, disadvantageously resulting in uneven or highly varied output flow to the working fluid output.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system, apparatus, and/or method for providing a substantially uniform flow to a working fluid output, such as by controlling the above described piston movements or the like.